


Central Command's Mistress

by AmberLynn2424



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Prostitute, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn2424/pseuds/AmberLynn2424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Havoc has a strange encounter with a woman. Finding that spending time with her relieves stress and gives him a sense of relief, he recommends to his co-workers to try out her relaxing techniques. Soon enough, she has more power over Mustang's command than Mustang does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Central Command's Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> This story does involve massive amounts of sex and pegging. If this makes you uncomfortable, please locate the nearest exit button and press it. Have a nice day.

Two bodies slapped together in a perfect rhythm. Gasping breaths took over Second Lt. Jean Havoc while pleasure wreaked his very name through his body. Pound after pound was driven into the body, but Havoc wasn’t doing the pounding. The fake cock drilled into his hole and right onto his prostate, causing the man to shake and cry out.

The woman behind him, the one doing this glorious pounding, had a deep look of concentration on her face as she continued to pleasure the man. As the blonde yelled out and went into the throes of climax, she smirked. God, she loved her job. She continued rubbing against the man’s prostate until cum stopped leaking from his erect cock.

Slowly, she pulled out and her smirk widened at the gaping hole she had created.

“My, my, Second Lt., you look like an utter mess.” She teased and ran a hand through his messy bangs.

The smoker simply chuckled and relaxed in his afterglow. He never experienced a more complete afterglow such as this one. When he finally came to, he smelled cigarette smoke and looked over to find his partner, showered and clean from sweat sitting next to him with a puffer in her mouth. Idly, she read through a paper and ran her hand through Jean’s bangs again.

Taking a look over the woman, Jean smiled. She was beautiful with long strawberry blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. She could easily be a princess with how her face as set out and flawless skin. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with its golden color. It reminded Havoc of someone but he couldn’t place the name to the person.

Those eyes turned to look at him suddenly and Jean felt stunned, just as he had last night when she purposed a night of fun along with the price. Suddenly, Jean paled. Right, payment! He bought her for the night. So she didn’t care for him as much as he thought. Just sweet words to keep him coming back.

She smiled softly at him and rubbed his forehead. “You have a deep thought going on in there. Want to tell me about it?” She spoke as if she really were his girlfriend. Despite knowing the truth, he had to admit, he loved the illusion. So he shook his head with a smile of his own.

“I’m fine.” Jean replied and pulled her hand down to kiss it softly. “Other than a little sore of course.”

The smile he got back in return made his day infinitely brighter.


End file.
